One's thoughts
by Aqua03
Summary: The story of how Akabane became how he was. This is my first fan fic. Please read and review.


_AN: My first fan fic. I don't know why I wrote this. Please be kind. I know it sucks. (I'm sorry if I made any typos...)  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or anything else!**

**

* * *

**

_I am a murder_

A young boy walked along a burning street. Unknowing of what his purpose was anymore.

_I can't even remember my name any more_

He was holding knives, his only means of defence. They were dripping with the blood of the attackers.

_Why is everyone hiding instead of fighting? Is what I am doing wrong?_

A voice broke through the silence surrounding the boy

"Akabane! You're alive!"

_Akabane… so is that my name?_

The one called Akabane threw a knife in the voice had come from. Then looked to see whom he had ended the life of.

_Why do people know who I am… and I, myself don't?_

The person lying on the ground was none other then his own mother. She had a knife through her heart, blood dripped from it.

_I have killed my own mother… who am I truly?_

The boy removed the knife, and continued onwards. He could hear the screams in the distance.

_Do they scream in fear of the ones I kill, or in fear of me… myself?_

Flames licked the dark sky. Illuminating his immediate path, but onwards was a mixture of red flames.

_I must find father. He will know why I am like this…_

The boy felt the heaviness of guilt pitting up inside of him. He had killed so many on this night.

_Well at least… he'll know who I am._

Akabane turned a corner. Unknowing where he was going, he just followed any place not barred by fire.

_Is it evil… to kill those who harm everyone around you?_

In the middle of the scorched street lay a man. There was a sword right through his chest.

_Is that… father…?_

Akabane moved closer. There was no mistaking it. That was his father. Lying there dead with no way to come back.

_So that's now it is. They kill any one they find._

In his fathers hand laid a sword. There was blood still dripping from it.

_He was slain whilst fighting. The same may happen to me._

There was a hot stinging in Akabane's eyes. He was unsure what it was.

_But do I really care if I die?_

He moved on, not wanting to look at the sight any longer.

_Why do I care ho has died…? All I want is to kill the enemy…_

There was a woman further up the road. The boy could see an arrow through her heart.

…_But who? Who is the enemy?_

As Akabane approached her he could see she was holding a mirror. There was an arrow in it; all the glass had been shattered over the ground.

_Why did this happen. What is so significant about this place?_

The boy looked into one of the broken shards. He could see water in his eyes. The reason they were stinging.

_Tears…? But I've never cried before. Nor do I feel the need to now._

The guilt he felt was no longer there. He was angry. So angry. Akabane listened, listened until he could hear where the screams were coming from.

_Why do I feel the need to kill? It's taking over me._

He began to walk in that direction. Then, he felt the need to run.

_I don't care anymore._

There they were, everyone in the attacking group. They all looked just like killers. Blood dripping from them. They were smiling as though killing was the only thing they enjoyed.

_I don't care…_

The boy ran towards them. The noticed him, and raised their weapons in his direction.

_I don't care!_

He ducked as arrows rushed past his head, then jumped up and ran towards them again.

_I don't **care**!_

Two people ran at him, both holding long swords. Before they could reach him Akabane flicked his wrist, sending knives in their direction. The weapons plunged into the hearts of the two men.

_**I don't care!**_

The remaing five people staggered back. They couldn't believe what had just happened. A boy, no older than 13 had just made it past their defences.

"Who are you!" demanded one of the people.

_Who am I? Even I don't know the answer to that._

Strangely, three dogs ran past Akabane, and to the end of the street.

"Jackals!"

_Jackals are only supposed to appear near the dead._

"Dr. Jackal…?"

With that, the boy threw the remaining knives he had at them. Every one of them fell to the ground.

_Dr. Jackal… maybe that should be my name from now on._

The boy dropped to his knees. There was a smile on his lips.

_I'm a killer. Then why don't I care?_

He held his hands out and the knives rushed towards him.

_I'll need weapons. And I've found it easy to use knives so far. I'll hide them. Then no one will suspect me.  
_

Akabane stood up. He looked around at the enflamed city. He began to wonder if anyone else was still alive.

_I guess what I do from now on… will be whatever I find interesting._

The boy stood up and walked of into the flames.

_I don't know what'll happen next… But I don't really care._

_

* * *

_

_I'm not completely sure of the facts about the Jackals.  
_

Umm… yeah. So what do you think? I know it sucks. Please review. I always want to know how I can improve. I'm sorry if I made any typos.


End file.
